


How could you betray me?

by MistressKhaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKhaos/pseuds/MistressKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is about to say "yes" to Michael. Castiel is hurt over this, for many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could you betray me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quickie. Pretty mild really. But kind of cute and a little cheesy. Needs a little work, but still. Just started getting some ideas with the whole vessel thing. Hope you Enjoy!

Dean is walking around town. Contemplating what he is going to do with Michael's offer for Dean to be his vessel. He senses there is more than what Michael will say, but he feels there isn't a choice. He doesn't want his family to be broken up. He needs to fix this. Fix the world. Dean buys a bottle of alcohol and ducks behind the building through the alley.

Castiel appears out of nowhere and throws Dean up against the wall.

"I'm hunted Dean! I rebelled and I did it -- all of it -- for you. And you failed. And then I rebelled for this? So that you could just surrender to them? How could you turn your back on me and choose Michael? I gave everything for you! And this is what you give to me?"

"Cas, please, why are you doing this?"

Castiel is angry with Dean. Dean doesn't understand why it was so important that he say "No" to Michael. He thought it was just because he was going to be Michael's vessel. But what Dean hasn't realized, what Castiel hasn't told him is that Dean is supposed to be Castiel's vessel. Michael is trying to stir trouble and wants Dean to himself.

Castiel pushes Dean to the ground. Dean looks up at Castiel, with tears swelling up in his eyes. Unshed. Castiel loses all his anger. How could he be angry with him. His vessel. His love. Dean doesn't get the "small print" of being a vessel for an angel. Well Castiel has had enough he is going to get through to him. He picks Dean up and carries him inside.

Sam is standing at the window, waiting for Dean to come back. He turns as he hears Cas enter the room. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Me" Castiel then drags Dean to the bed and tends to his wounds. That he inflicted. A wave of guilt and pain sweeps over him. Even though he hurts from Dean's betrayal. He forgives him, he always will. Though he is going to tell him...he has to, soon. He wants to be alone with Dean so Cas sends Sam on a burgers, beer and pie run. Pie...Dean's favorite. Castiel sits on the bed beside Dean.

"Dean...I just don't know what to say right now. I hurt you. That is the last thing I wanted to do. EVER! But I just saw red when you betrayed me like that."

"What are you talking about Cas?"

"You...saying yes to Michael. Why him?!"

"Oh, well I didn't know you were asking, Cas. Besides, it's not like that makes us engaged or anything"

Cas drops his face to his shoes. Dean is unsure of what that look is supposed to mean.

"Is there something you are not telling me Cas?"

"Yes Dean...if you say yes. That means a relationship will form. A profound bond. A more profound one than we share now."

"Um......oh...OH I think I kind of get it...so I would have to basically become his mate?"

"Yes, Dean." Dean looks a little uncomfortable.

"Is that why you were pissed? Because I didn't know what I was getting into?"

"No Dean, that is not the whole reason why"

Dean is confused now more than ever.

"I...um...I am supposed to...um...ya know? With you..."

"Oh Cas....you mean...us? Together? I am to be your vessel? It all makes sense. Our "More profound bond".

"That's not totally it either Dean. There's more. There's deeper feelings than that."

"Are you saying what I think you are Cas? That you...Love me?"

"Yes, Dean."

Cas' tears that were stalled have finally surfaced and are running down his cheeks. He never did like this crying thing. It always happened after some emotion he wasn't sure of. He was so scared of this part. Scared of Dean running away from him. Not loving him.

"Dean...I have wanted to say something so many times. I just didn't know what to say. Human emotions are still very new to me and you know how my 'people skills' are."

Without saying anything more, Dean looks up at Cas, starts to sit up and grabs Castiel and kisses him. He pulls Castiel down on top of him. Castiel is floored with emotions, joy, happiness, LOVE. He kisses back. It finally washes over Dean what this was all about. Cas loves Dean. He is meant for Dean. They are meant for each other.

"Cas ask me the question"

"Will you be my Vessel Dean?"

"Yes Cas, I will always be your Vessel, now and forever"


End file.
